Tenten's Famous Sugary Crunch Grain with Milk
by Blaze2Sage
Summary: [oneshot] Team Gai cooking...this is interesting...[Team Gai obviously] [Minor Nejiten]


**Sage: **In celebration of me actually finishing a music video, I decided to make a one shot! (I haven't for a long time so...) Mage is not here...sleeping apparently...anyways I hope you enjoy this story/one-shot...and ja...ne...

Set before chunnin exam

**Tenten's Famous Sugary Crunch with Milk**

_**Flashback**_

_"Neji I know what I'm doing,"_

_"Don't give me that look! Here grab me some doug-"_

_**Bam!**_

_"Lee! Don't touch that oven!" _

_"...baka..."_

_"OI! THESE COOKIES WILL SURELY IMPRESS SAKURA-CHAN! IF NOT I WILL-"_

_"...Lee..."_

_"HAI MY TEAMMATES?"_

_"...the cookies are burning..."_

_"OH NO!" _

**Back to the Present**

"...and that's what happened..." Tenten said bowing her head in shame in front of her sensei, Maito Gai. He shook his head in shame and stared at his other two subordinates who had nothing to say. That was a first.

"We must impress the other teams with our impressive cooking skills! You shall not fail this mission!" He gave his infamous good guy pose and his teeth gleam with brightness. Lee felt the energy Gai gave off and scream with his might

"Hai! Hai! Sakura-chan and her team will be here soon enough! We must give them our best!"

"How did we get stuck with this mission?" Tenten whispers to Neji. Neji unwardly gave her a stare "It was a D-rank mission..."

Tenten snorts at that comment

"Tenten! Neji!" They both snap back toward their sensei with their head still bowing down

"Remember, we have to cook for them in two hours! You must make the sugarest, tastiest sweetest, and yummiest food ever!" Gai said swooshing his hair making two of the three subordinates sweatdrop

"Why...?" Neji said plainly. The two bowl cut haired look-a-like turned to the child prodigy who crossed his arm with his left eyebrow arch up

"Why what?" Tenten questions since her other two comrades didn't say anything

"Why sugar? Why sweet? We all know that Uchiha doesn't like sweet," Neji said simply. Gai shuts his eyes and places his hands upon his chin as if he was thinking deeply

"Right...so we must make it sour!"

They all sweatdrop when they heard that comment

"...how about we give him tomatoes?" Tenten suggested. Everyone in the room stared at her with the same expression they gave Neji earlier. Her sweatdrop grew bigger and put her hand behind the back of her head while laughing nervously "It's his favorite..."

"How would you know that?"

"I'm part of the Sasuke Fan Club," she said blinking at them. Neji's eyebrows twitch slightly but no one noticed and the other two teammates just shrugged

"All right, Uchiha gets tomatoes. Now lets get start team!" Gai said happily with anime tears in his eyes. Everyone nodded as Lee scream out 'Yosh!'

**During those two hours...**

"Neji grab me those cookie doughs,"

"Neji?"

"I'll get them!"

"Lee! No!"

He tripped on the old burnt cookies thanks to his weights on his legs thus making him fall and hit the cookie dough on his face. He stood up with cookie dough all over him while Tenten snickers and Neji falter a smile trying not to laugh. He stares down at the cookie dough...there was a Lee face shape print on it and he gave a small smile with his hands behind the back of his head

"You're clumsy..." Neji commented

"Gee thanks," Lee said sarcastically. Lee stares down at the cookie down and smirks at Neji who glares back at him

"Lee..." Neji warns him. Lee's smirk grew bigger and grabbed a chunk of the cookie dough and flung it at Neji. Being a ninja...a _prodigy_ Ninja...he dodged it but Tenten didn't expect it would hit her. Neji almost made a laugh but then smirks at her while Lee just cracked up. Tenten glares at her teammates and grabs a piece of the cookie dough and flung it at Neji. Since Neji was off guarded when he was smirking at her and she has been training with him since the Genin days, he actually got hit with the cookie dough

"Hah!" Tenten said with triumph. Lee was on the ground with bunch of flours and his arms wrap around his ribs "N...Ne...Neji! Yo...your face!" His face was gleam with happiness and he laughs his hardest. Neji glares at his teammate and flung the cookie dough at him. He stops laughing but smirks back at his teammates

"Lee...stop...we have to-"

Another cookie dough was flung at Tenten...this time landed on her hair. She began to fume and threw it back and Lee threw it back to Neji who was not amuse by this

**After two hours...minutes away from the other teams arriving...**

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Gai scream at them with such disbelief. His subordinates droop their head low but said nothing. Gai was grabbing his head with his hands panicking

"There are no cookies...no sweets...no food! How can we perform the 'Sweet' desert brunch for the other teams!" he was crying and was screaming at the same time

"What should we do!"

Silence

"OMG! Kakashi will look cool again and I will lose to him!" he cried with anime tears. Everyone sweatdrops _'Is that why we're baking cookies?' _

"Ok...calm down...we'll just...gah!" Gai was staring at the clock

Two minutes

Suddenly Tenten got an idea!

"Hold on! I will make my famous Sugary Crunch Grain plus Milk!" Her other teammates stare at her with such confusion. She stares back at them and blinks "What?"

"We all know you can't cook Tenten," Gai said simply

"Yeah! You may handle all the weapons...but you can't handle cooking!" Lee laughs at her. She glares back at him and said,

"Well who's the one making all that mess in the kitchen! Just trust me! Stall them!" Neji shrugs "It's our only shot..."

Tenten gave him a small smile. He believed in her!

"After all, she is a girl,"

However her smile turns into a glare. How feminist of him...

"Yosh! Let's do this!"

**So when the teams arrive...**

"We're starved!" Chouji said smiling while patting his stomach

"Why couldn't we have ramen?" Naruto whined while Sakura smacks on the back of his head. Sasuke rolls his eyes and crosses his arms "So Hyuuga...where's the food?"

Team gai look at each other then back at them

"It's-"

"HERE!" Tenten cheered while placing a bowl in front of them...except for Sasuke. He got tomatoes which made him glad inside

"What is this?" Naruto stares at the milky substance and began to sniff it. It's...wet...

"It's my famous Sugary Crunch Grain plus Milk!" she said happily "I eat it every morning before training with Neji-kun!"

They hesistated before grabbing the spoon...but they did and slurp it up. It was crunchy...like the name...it was somewhat sweet...and it was really good!

"Wow this is good!"

Everyone agrees and began to eat 'Tenten's famous whatever,'

Tenten smirks to herself but her other teammates gave doubts to her

**After the team left...**

"Well I got to admit Gai. It was a good brunch," Kurenai said with a smile. Kakashi gave a nod as did the other jounin. Gai was smiling with anime tears and waved them goodbye

"Hai! Hai!"

He turned to his subordinates and hugged them still with the anime tears "What did you put in there Tenten?"

Tenten grew another smirk "That's my secret..."

Neji snorts but said nothing. After Lee and Gai left to jog their afternoon jog, Neji turns to her with a suscipicious look on his face. Tenten was sweatdropping and puts her hand behind the back of her head again

"Nani?"

His mouth curved up a smirk and patted her head. There was a little bit of cookie dough left and he turned his back on her

"It was a good brunch,"

If this wasn't Tenten, she would've blushed. She would've glomp him and kiss him right there...but it was Tenten so she restrained herself. She gave a small smile but then he stops and turns his head at her

"Are you really in the Sasuke Fan Club?"

Her mouth curved a teasing smile and said,

"Maybe..."

He twitch but she didn't notice

"Quit it then,"

Her smile grew bigger

"I did...three years ago..." She laughs. He gave a small chuckle but said nothing else as he walks away. Tenten turned to her apartment and wipe the sweat on her forehead. She went into the messy kitchen and look at the box

"Sugary Crunch Grain..." She laughs and threw the box at the trashcan

"I can't believe they fell for it..." She pats her hands as if it was dirty. The box on the trashcan was labeled 'Cereal' as Tenten made her way to the living room whistling a tune

"Just add milk..."

**End**

**Sage: **Bad ending no? I created it when I was home alone and all I had to eat was cereal! I pretty much ate the whole box in a day...anyways there's not suppose to be a Neji x Tenten hints...but I added in anyways! I can't resist (shrug) Check out my video if you have time...just advertising xP

Also review


End file.
